Reunited/Finding the stolen eggs
Here's how the Kirby's get reunited and finding the stolen eggs go in Thomas the Tank Engine visits Jurassic Park III. fades to the next morning where Eric opens the truck and checks the coast, as Alan packs his binoculars in his backpack. And he, Eric, Thomas, Serena, and Blossom exit the truck and begin walking off. And then it cuts to Billy who climbs down the tree and he looks around, and the coast is clear too as he signals the Kirby's and our heroes to come down from the tree. And then it cuts to Alan looking through his binoculars and spots a dock with a boat Alan: Yeah, there's a boat. Right alongside the bank. It looks in good shape. Eric: Rescue boat? Alan: No. Something left behind. If it floats. Thomas: But we have to find your parents and the others. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: I hope they're okay. Blossom: I'm sure they are. four walk off and then it cuts back the others at a creek Billy: Stick to the plan. Head for the coast. Amanda: You're not gonna look for Dr. Grant? Shawn: Or Thomas and Serena? Buttercup: Or Blossom? Billy: Going to the coast was Alan's idea. If he's alive along with Thomas, Serena, and Blossom, that's where they're heading. Paul: I agree. Percy: So do I. Amanda: What about Eric? Paul: Eric's a smart kid. He probably knows he stands his best chance at the coast, he figures that all the big dinosaurs are in the center of the island. Billy Right? Billy: Sure. Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus: We must get going. We have to get there before it gets dark. group soon walk off again. And then it cuts back to Eric, Alan, Thomas, and Serena Eric: Alan a raptor claw You know what this is? Alan: Yeah, it's a raptor claw. I used to have one. A fossil. Eric: Mine is new. Thomas: How much of the island did you explore? Eric: I stayed pretty close to the compound. I figured if anyone came looking for me, that's where they'd start. Alan: We need to get to the coast. That was the plan. Eric: Are you sure? The closer you get to water, the bigger things get. Alan: Well, if we can find our way down into the canyon, we can follow that river out to the coast. Well, after we find your parents. Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: And after we find our friends. Eric: And then what? Alan: One step at a time. Eric: stops Listen. Alan: What? hear the satellite phone ringing in the distance Eric: That's my dad's satellite phone! Thomas: I hear it! Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon: Me too! Blossom: I thought it was destroyed. Eric runs up ahead Alan: Wait a minute. How do you know? Eric: "Kirby Paint and Tile Plus, in Westgate!" Dad! Mom! Dad! Mom! Thomas, Serena, and Blossom run after him as it cuts back to the others not too far away Eric: the distance Dad! stops Amanda Eric: the distance Mom! Dad! Paul: ERIC!!!! Amanda: ERIC!!! Paul: Eric! This way! run to the direction Eric! Eric! Eric: Mom! Dad! Paul: Eric! Eric: Mom! they run out to a field with a giant fence Paul: Eric! Eric: Mom! shows Eric, Alan, Thomas, Serena, and Blossom in the same field Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad! all run up to the fence Amanda: Eric! crawl under the bars and hug Eric Paul: I knew it. My God. I knew it. Oh, God. Billy, and the others come up to each other Billy: Alan's hand Boy, am I glad to see you. Percy: Oh, guys! We were so worried about you. We thought the raptors ate you guys. Thomas: But we're okay, right? Percy: Yes of course. Billy: Hey you got my bag. Bubbles: And you got my backpack, Blossom. Alan: Yeah. Lucky strap. Blossom: I found it during the stampede. Billy: Want me to carry it? Bubbles: Yeah, I can carry my backpack. Blossom: Relax. I can carry it. Thomas: But how are we gonna get over to you guys? shows spikes on the top of the fence Paul: How did you know we were here? Eric: The phone. That stupid jingle from the store. I heard it. Paul: My phone? Eric: Yeah, your satellite phone. Amanda: Where is it? Tosha: Yeah, we can use it to call from help! Donald: What a great idea Tosha! Paul: I don't have it. Amanda: When did you use it last? Paul: stutters On the plane. I got a call on the plane and.... Amanda: What? What? Paul: I loaned it to Nash. He must have had it when he.... the phone rings again, and everyone looks and widen their eyes in shock. There was the Spinosaurus! (as the phone is still ringing from inside its stomach) Stepney: Oh, no! It's the Spinosaurus! Alan: Run! all begin running as the Spinosaurus roars and growls and nearly bits down on Alan Blossom: Thomas, Serena! I'm gonna throw you over to the other side, and Blossom and Buttercup will catch you! Thomas: Okay! picks him and Serena up and throws them over to the other side as Blossom and Buttercup catch them just in time, as Alan, Eric, and Blossom go through a hole as the Spinosaurus tries to go through it but doesn't prevail Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spinosaurus walks away growling in anger, as the Kirby's hug each other before the Spinosaurus breaks through the fence out of rage Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thomas: Run again! all run into a nearby building right behind them as they shut the doors Brian: Barricade the door! all locked the door by using all the locks as the Spinosaurus tries to break down the door, but it gives up Spinosaurus: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he walks away, the Kirby's hug again as Alan, Billy, Blossom, and Bubbles head to a view of the canyon Billy: Alan, you wanna give the bag back. Bubbles: Yeah, and my backpack too Blossom. Alan: It's okay Billy, I've got it. Blossom: Yeah. And your backpack is safe with me, Bubbles. I don't know why you need it so badly. Billy: Please give me the bag. Bubbles: And please give me my backpack. and Blossom turn to them with confuse faces Billy: They're not safe. and Blossom carefully unzip there bags and it shows two raptor eggs inside them Alan: Raptor eggs? Blossom: Bubbles You stole raptor eggs?! Bubbles: sadly Blossom: Now it all makes sense. The attack, and why they were talking to each other. Billy: We swear if we'd known you were going to end up with them... It was an impulse, I thought they'd be worth a fortune. Enough to fund the dig site another 10 more years. But you have to believe me. This was a stupid decision, but I did it with the best intentions. they were talking, Paul, Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, and Buttercup look over and hear the whole conversation Bubbles: And I stole them because... I wanted to be famous and that they can be my bodyguards when they grow up. Blossom: Famous? With killers?! Bubbles: I did it so I can become the most popular girl in the class! Besides, me and Billy did it with the best intentions! Alan: "With the best intentions"? Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. You know what, guys? As far as we're concerned... you're no better than the people that built this place. two walk off leaving Billy in silence, as Bubbles look over and see Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, and Buttercup staring at her with blank expressions Stepney: You had raptor eggs, all along? Even when we were attacked? Rini/Sailor Mini Moon: Bubbles, I don't understand why didn't you tell us about this? Bubbles: I know I should have you guys, but.... I was afraid. I mean I didn't know what to say..... but you found out now so everything's okay. Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn: No, Bubbles! It's not okay! Those things are monsters, they're dangerous! You and Billy's actions nearly couldn't have Mrs. Kirby, and us killed! Buttercup: Yeah, and now Udesky's dead because of you and Billy's actions because of the "best intentions"! I mean come on, what were you thinking? Bubbles: Guys... I'm really sorry. Diana: Bubbles, it's gonna take more than a billion apologies to make us trust you again after what you pulled. Stepney: Yeah, because..... Bubbles: "Because" what, Stepney? Stepney: We're very angry with you right now. Bubbles: But I couldn't help myself. Stepney, Rini, Hotaru, Diana, and Buttercup don't pay much attention to her Bubbles: I said I was "sorry" guys! And I really am! Guys.... guys aren't we still friends? I mean..... will you still play with me? Rini/Sailor Mini Moon: Of course we're still friends, Bubbles. But we don't wanna talk or play with you right now. We're too angry. We'll talk about this later once we get off of this death trap island. Bubbles: gasps and Hotaru walks away with Diana on Rini's head, while Stepney chuffs and Buttercup float away leaving Bubbles alone to cover her face and weeps. And then Alan and Blossom go to a smashed window and hangs the bags over the edge, but then after a moment they put them away fro the edge. Paul: What are you doing? Those things are after us because of those. Alan: (puts Billy's bag in his backpack) Those things know we have the eggs. Blossom: on Bubbles' backpack on her back Yes. And if we drop them in the river, they'll still be after us. Paul: What if they catch us with them? Alan: What if they catch us without them? There's a boat at the bottom just downriver. Try to make to the coast at least. go down a spiral staircase leaving Billy and Rini the only ones behind Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Thomas' Adventures Series